


Home with You

by Meachan



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meachan/pseuds/Meachan
Summary: "Hey! How could you say that? I wasn't that stupid!" Lev argued back but this only made Yaku laugh.Even tho Yaku would make fun of him sometimes, He didn't mind it because he knew that he was the cause of his happiness which makes him happy too.Lev then went closer to his lover and hugged him as he rested his head on his shoulders."But at least I know that I'm you're dumbass right?" Yaku looked at him and ruffle the youngers gray-silvered hair."Of course you'll be my stupid dumbass.""I can't wait to live with you here and make more memories with you."
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 29





	Home with You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> It's my first time posting stories here in Ao3 and I might add more stories here in the future. 
> 
> Also, this is just a Domestic Oneshot of LevYaku. I hope yall enjoy this story.

* * *

"Lev! better come here and help me and stop posing in your phone for a damn second?!" Yaku screamed at Lev as he was carrying a box, It was no doubt that it was very heavy to hold with the looks of Yaku. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was taking pictures of us to show off to the others." Lev said as he smiled sheepishly at him. Yaku just rolled his eyes and continued walking inside the house they just bought. It was a long time since they planned to buy a house to live in, and now that they have their own work they made their dreams come true. 

Lev then hid his phone and rushed over to the petite man walking step by step, struggling to walk normally. "Yaku, let me carry that for you," Lev said, smiling. Yaku just glared at him for a second and gave him the heavy box and left him alone. "Yaku- san, are you angry at me for not helping? I'm sorry." Yaku wasn't really furious at him. He just enjoys making fun of Lev and seeing his dorky reactions. "Whatever, just do your job tall ass." Yaku scoffed, as he silently peaked at the Tall man staring at him like a lost kitten. This made Yaku chuckle and continue with their work.

The two had been busy putting their things in their proper spot. They didn't expect the amount of work they needed to do could be this tiring. "Yaku-san, I'm tired. Let's take a break. This is too tiring." Lev complained. It was tiring, but Yaku wanted to finish the work all at once.

"You go rest, I'll just finish some work," Yaku stated as he continued his job. 

Lev then headed towards him. "What are doing anyway?"

"I was thinking about where to put our pictures," Yaku stated as he showed him a bunch of framed pictures laying down the floor. 

"How about we pin some of them on the wall? and then we'll put the small ones in our room."

"Hmm, well I guess. But what's a good spot to put this?" Yaku said as he pointed out a big Professionally captured-framed photo of them in it. As Lev looked at the photo, he remembered the scenario that happened at that time.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Yaku-san can you look closer to Lev so it'll look more romantic?" The photographer asked Yaku who was obviously flushing red for being too close to his lover despite them being together for a long time.

"Do I really have to?" Yaku whispered to Lev, Unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, Just imagine it's just the two of us in the room being romantic and-"

"Lev! What the hell?! Don't say that out loud?! Dumbass,"

This made the people inside the studio laugh including Kuroo who dragged Kenma with him. 

"Come on Yaku, Just do it," Kuroo yelled.

Yaku just sighed and tried to be serious. They were there for a long time and wanted to finish it already. But he can't stay concentrated when Lev is looking more intimidating than before. God forbid, He can't even look at him straight in his eyes. 

"Don't worry babe, I don't bite~" Lev reassured him. Which made Yaku slap him gently on the cheeks. Why was he in love with a dummy again? 

Lev knew that he was a bit uncomfortable and a bit tensed, So he thought of something that could make Yaku laugh and comfortable. So he tried doing funny faces while they were in the middle of the pictorial which made Yaku tried not to laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yaku scoffed, trying his best not to laugh.

"Obviously making you laugh? what else?" 

"You're such a dumbass!" 

"Your dumbass." Lev then holds his hand and kissed it. Which made Yaku's heart flutter and smile back at him.

"PERFECT!" The Photographer exclaimed happily right after she captured the photo. Which made the Yaku flinch a bit. "Alright! I think we have enough photos. We'll just call you if the photos are ready."

"Nice job Lev!" Kuroo cheered. "That's why you're a good model huh. You really know what to do," he added. 

"I told you Yaku-san, You don't have to be scared." Lev chuckled which made the older punch his stomach. 

"Shut Up! I wasn't scared of the camera!" He gushed. 

He wasn't scared of the camera indeed, He was intimidated by Lev's looks. No wonder he turned into a model. He was too good-looking. He then looked over at Lev discussing something with Kuroo and Kenma. A smile draws on Yaku's face, He can't believe he fell in love with a handsome yet dorky person. But despite that, he still loves him for who he is.

Lev then looked back at Yaku who was staring at him with a smile on his face, which made Lev's heart flutter. Yaku then looked away, obviously embarrassed for being caught by his lover smiling at him. 

"Hey! I saw you smiling at me! Don't hide that!" Lev babbled. This made the older come near him and punch his back softy. 

"Let's just get out of here. I'm hungry."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"What are you smiling at? You're creeping me out." Yaku teased. "Anyways, We better put this in a good spot!" he added which made Lev nod as he sat down with him, examining the pictures scattered below him. 

"We made a lot of memories together," Lev stated, which made Yaku look back at a chuckle. 

"Yep, I get to see the stupid kinds of stuff you did these past few years." 

"Hey! How could you say that? I wasn't that stupid!" Lev argued back but this only made Yaku laugh. Even tho Yaku would make fun of him sometimes, He didn't mind it because he knew that he was the cause of his happiness which makes him happy too.

Lev then went closer to his lover and hugged him as he rested his head on his shoulders. "But at least I know that I'm you're dumbass right?" Yaku looked at him and ruffle the youngers gray-silvered hair. 

"Of course you'll be my stupid dumbass." 

"I can't wait to live with you here and make more memories with you." Lev happily said to him. This gained Lev a kiss on his cheek. Lev froze from what Yaku did. His face flushed red making his older snort. 

"Hey! Is that all? I want more?" Lev commanded but Yaku just looked at him and suddenly took a picture of him as he ran away from him. "Hey! What was that for? I wasn't ready! Come back here!" Lev yelled as he chased his lover around. You can see from their eyes that they were enjoying the moment. They may act cheesy and stupid around but nevertheless, they loved each other.

“Got you!” Lev screamed as he hugged him at the back making them both collapse on the ground. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

“You’re so slow Yaku!” Lev teased. 

“Well, It’s not my fault you have long ass legs!”

It was already night time, the sky was very clear, moonlight shining through as the stars twinkled right in front of them. They stayed on the ground still for a bit, close to each other. Yaku then stood up but Lev stopped him by grabbing his hand back down.

"Stay here for a moment pleeeeaassee?" Lev pleaded.

"We still haven't eaten food yet. Are you sure?" 

"Who cares? I already have my dinner with me?"

Yaku's face started to heat up from what Lev has said to him. Lev can see Yaku's face turning red through the help of the moon's light. Yaku kicked him in the side and rushed inside the house while Lev was laughing from his reaction.

"You're sleeping on the couch!" 

"Aww come on! Why are you like this?" Lev jokingly complained and followed him back inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA- So yeah. I hope you all liked the One-shot I made. It's not that good but I enjoyed making it.


End file.
